


Dong Related Trauma

by SnowStormSkies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Broken Bones, Sex Gone Wrong, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when sex is amazing. Sweaty, awesome, fast and hard and dirty sex and everything just goes <i>right.</i> And sometimes, it doesn't and this is one of those times. Adam Lambert could never derail sex quite like anyone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dong Related Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/gifts), [lovenhardt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/gifts), [zoodlemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoodlemouse).



> **Title:** Dong Related Trauma  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
>  **Rating (Word Count):** 100  
>  **Warning(s):** Broken bones, in a funny way and Adam is a dummy. Poor Tommy.  
>  **Author's notes:** This technically was my first drabble. Ever. And surprise surprise, I have to honour casey270 because she was the one who inspired it. :D

 

  
**DONG RELATED TRAUMA**   


_Or, How NOT to Give a Blowjob_

  
  
"FUCK YOU, ADAM! I AM NEVER BLOWING YOU AGAIN!"  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"  
"MY NOSE IS FUCKING BROKEN!"  
"I didn't mean it! "  
"FUCK YOU AND YOUR AMAZING DICK, MY NOSE IS BUSTED AND MY INSURANCE WON'T COVER DONG RELATED TRAUMA!"  
"I _SAID_ I WAS SORRY, TOMMY. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"  
"HOW ABOUT A NOSE JOB THAT ISN'T PERFORMED BY YOUR PELVIS?"  
"Done."  
"AND - wait, what?"  
"Rhinoplasty. It's yours."  
"...Really?"  
"Yes."  
"...What else you offering?"  
"TOMMY!”  
"What?"  
"....Scrounger."  
"You broke my face with your dick. I reserve the right to scrounge."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You will be. Bend over."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever drabble, and I still believe I must thank Casey270 again because without her, my cracktastic inclinations would never have recieved any attention or seen the light of day. Thanks, Casey :D


End file.
